mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Case Closed Mafia
| image = File:Case_closed_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 11.29.12 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Framm18 #GMaster479 #Golfjunkie #Slick #Auramyna #Akriti #Andrew #Brainiac100 #Vommack #Plasmid #FatTony #Marquessa | first = Slick, Aura | last = Framm, GJ, Aki, Vommack, FT | mvp = Framm | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on Case Closed detective series It began on November 29, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (December 8th). Game Mechanics Rules Role Revealing: Anyone who's ever played any of my games knows that I greatly disapprove of role revealing during gameplay. If you reveal yourself (whether true or not) your ability will be taken for at least 1 day/night cycle. Scum Weekends: Due to my limited access to computer from home, I will be using Scum Weekends to accommodate not only those who prefer them but also myself due to access limitations. What appears in the Night Post? Show: *Kills *Sucessful saves *Blocks *Spy *Trap **Certain actions by Thief **When Phantom Theif uses an ability, it will appear as that character. Example: Thief copies Rachael and blocks Andrew. Post will say that Rachael blocked Andrew, not Thief. So not shown: *Unsuccessful saves *Agasa's Boost *Vote Multiply *Vote Manipulation *Thief's Copy Choice Kills are NOT blocking. Role Description Goodies: Win by killing all the baddies and Phantom Thief - 1.5+1+3.5+1+3+1.5+1+4.5 = 17 *Conan Edogawa - While he looks like a 6 year old boy but is actually a High School Student by the name of Jimmy Kudo. He is highly intuitive and has high deductive skills on par with his idol, Sherlock Holmes. He can spy on 1 player each night to learn their role and can see though Phantom Thief's disguise. (1) *Vi Graythorn - Classmate and friend of Conan. She is actually also actually a teenager. She took the same poison that caused Jimmy to shrink into a child. She use to be a member of the Black Organization and assisted in creation of the poison. As a former member of the Organization, she will know them when she see's them and may spy on 1 player each night and learn their faction. (1) *Rachael Moore - High School Student and classmate of Jimmy. She is in love with Jimmy but will never admit it. She is extremely strong and a black belt in karate. Using her skills she can block one player each night. (3.5) *Richard Moore - A private eye and father to Rachael. He is dubbed the "Sleeping Sleuth" because he's always knocked out by Conan's wristwatch stun gun. He thinks that he solves all the cases but it's actually Conan. He's usually drunk, causing his counting to be bad and his vote counts as up to x2. (1) *Inspector Meguire - And inspector with the police force. He is almost always the inspector that shows to the cases handled by Richard. As a member of the police he carries a gun and can kill for the goodies. (3) *Junior Detective League - A group of Conan's friends who joined together to form the Junior Detective League. Consists of Amy, Mitch, and George. As well as Conan himself and Vi Graythorn. They will work together to figure out a player to save each night by taking them somewhere safe. (1.5) *Dr. Agasa - A good friend of Jimmy Kudo's. He is an absent-minded professor and is always thinking up new inventions. Each night, he may create a new invention to give to a player, making their action unblockable for that night. (1) *Harley Hartwell - Another teenage detective from the west. He is just as intuitive and has high deductive skills as well. His father is also the chief of police in Osaka. As his son, he can request that a suspect be brought in for questioning, keeping them trapped for 1 night/day. Cannot trap the same player 2x in a row. The trapped player is blocked, saved, and unlynchable. (2.5+1.5+.5+1-.5-1.5 = 4.5) ---- Black Organization - Kill all goodies and Phantom Thief - 2(1+2+3.5) + 4 = 17 *Gin - An executive of the Organization. He is ruthless and a cool-blooded killer. He can manipulate a player to change their vote to the person of his choice. (1) *Vodka - A member of the Black Organization who is almost always seen with Gin. His position is officially that of Gin's secretary. He takes care of most of the research, information handling, meeting setups and information relaying. He can post a message that will appear in the night post and may spy one player each night to learn their role. (1+1=2) *Vermouth - A female member of the organization. She is great at disguise and infiltration. She will easily be able to sneak up on a player and knock them out, blocking their action. (3.5) ---- Indy - ID the Black Organization and Conan. 17.5/sqrt11 = 5 5+5+1-1-.5+1 = 10.5 (10.5*11)/(4*4) = 7.2 7+10.5 = 17.5 *Phantom Thief 1412 - A master thief and able to disguise himself as anyone almost in an instant and imitate a person's voice perfectly. May choose an ability each night to copy and can start using that ability the following night. From that point he may choose a new ability to copy each night as well as use 1 of the abilities in the list. He may not use the same ability twice in a row. He appears as a goodie when spied except when spied by Conan. May submit a list of RID's each night of the 4 players he must ID. He will be told how many are correct, but not which ones. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Framm - Vi Graythorn *GM - Richard Moore *Golfjunkie - Rachael Moore *Aura - Conan Edogawa *Akriti - Dr. Agasa *Vommack - Jr. Detective League *Fat Tony - Harley Hartwell *Marq - Inspector Meguire Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Framm - Vi Graythorn #GM - Richard Moore - Killed N2 by the Black Organization #Golfjunkie - Rachael Moore #Slick - Gin - Killed N1 by Inspector Meguire #Aura - Conan Edogawa - Killed N1 by the Black Organization #Akriti - Dr. Agasa #Andrew - Vermouth - Lynched D4 #Brainy - Vodka - Lynched D2 #Vommack - Jr. Detective League #Plasmid - Phantom Thief 1412 - Lynched D3 #Fat Tony - Harley Hartwell #Marq - Inspector Meguire - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8